


Ghosts, Ice Cream and Horses with guns

by sallythewasp



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann Fluff, F/F, Gay Jillian Holtzmann, Ghostbusters International, Lesbian Character, Slow Build Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallythewasp/pseuds/sallythewasp
Summary: Erin, Patty, Jillian and Abby get a new case to solve in New-York while something different than friendship slowly develops between Jillian and Erin... A factory was burnt to the ground and the police could never solve the mysterious case. The new employees of the rebuilt factory are now experiencing strange experiences and call the Ghostbusters team to help them out... An occasion for Jillian and Erin to get closer than ever.





	Ghosts, Ice Cream and Horses with guns

« Early mornings in New-York City always smell the same », shouted Jillian in the large office hall, throwing her bag on the desk. «  Gasoline, fresh bagels and a strong smell of… Chanel? Erin, did you sleep in here again? What have I told you? Never sleep with the new babies around, you’re going to lose some cerebral matter here and nobody wants that. And Abby would kill me. Nobody wants that either… or probably everybody does as a matter of fact, but who cares? ».

  
Erin walked in the room, wearing heather grey sweatpants and a wrinkled Evil Dead t-shirt, visibly sleepy and grumpy. She stretched her body in every possible angle and rubbed her eyes, trying to stare at Holtz : « I’ll trade you anything you want for coffee and silence, Holtzmann ». Jillian grabbed her goggles that were lying on her forehead and set them straight on her nose and gave Erin a slightly surprised, steadfastly amused, round-eyed look. « Listen, I don’t want be mellow, and since I’m well-mannered I won’t be shallow, but given the nasty look that you throw, your pupils turning yellow, I won’t trade you with anything kinky (hesitating, then snapping fingers with contentment)... you know? »   
Erin stayed perfectly still, staring at Jillian with a wide open mouth and partially closed eyes still and sighed vociferously. She walked directly to kitchen and stared at the mess on the counter, there were piles of plates, at least two dozens of mugs and probably all of Abby’s chinese restaurant takeouts of the past two weeks.

  * Holtz, please, less poetry, more caffeine please. Let’s cut the crap, where is my refill?
  * How about you move your cute little nerdy ass and get it yourself? 
  * Because I have been reading and dissecting some pretty serious german works on how to catalyze ectotrophic mycorrhizae ectoplasma and my head is stuck way up in my butt at the moment. So unless you want to remain on hold all day long while I’m searching for my scrotum’s inner soul up there, I suggest you make a move...
  * (Jillian makes a super fast cat move towards Erin and stands behind her whispering in her ear) Like a move-move Mrs Gilbert? (winks outlandishly) 
  * Like a move towards the nearest bodega, Holtzmann for fuck’s sake!
  * Fine, fine, no need to get so serious in those underpanties, Smartpanties. You certainly scared all the kink from mines. I’m out, Brooklyn Viscountess of ghost stalking. 



Erin gave Jillian the most annoyed look she could work on and thoroughly crossed her arms. As her friend and colleague walked out the door performing a military salute, she turned back around facing the kitchen and smiled, pinching her lip, gazing at the nasty jumble in the sink. After five minutes spent ogling at nonsense and smiling at herself, she walked back in the large office space and sat at her office. A very long document written in german was still open on the laptop and some notes were thrown haphazardly on the desk. As she was focused on the next chapter title from Albert Freiherr von Schrenck-Notzing study on the quest of paranormal, she started elaborating theories on how to synthesize and assemble  new technics to propel captured ghosts with Jillian’s devices. In a deep and sheer silence, Erin was eyes-closed meditating on everything she learnt from "Materialisations-Phänomene » when suddenly, the phone started to ring outrageously loud and made her jump with fright, shoving all the notebook sheets stacked up on the desk and revealing a lost but now heartily recovered white keyboard. She ran at Abby’s desk on the other side of the room to pick up the phone and stumbled over some pipes laying on the floor, mumbling «fuck you Holtzmann! » in her woe. 

  * Yes, hello? (…) Sorry, Ghostbusters, Was kann ich für Sie tun? Sorry, fuck. Why german? (laughs nervously) Because of Baron Von Schrenk Notzing. Very nice theoretical work in materialization. You don’t care. Nobody cares. Shut up, Erin. What can I… can I do for you Sir? Ma’am? Sir? Oh my god.
  * (on the phone) Hi, I’m Virgil Hammersmith, I used to work in a factory in south Williamsburg that has been burnt to the ground. The reasons of the fire remain uncertain and the police dropped the case. Recently, we have been reinstitated to work in the newly built factory but some colleagues and I have been experiencing spooky things… if you know what I mean? 
  * I see. Can you tell me more about these « spooky events »? 
  * (on the phone) We have been seeing things… people… hearing voices, objects moving around on their own. Doors slamming. Being touched when nobody is around. But the most scary is that, these events mainly appear at the -1 floor, in the manufacturing room. Apparently all three basements floors underneath have been condemned. But weird noises come from here… Something is not right. Can you help? We are all dreading to go to work every day. I need this job. Please, help us. The CEOs won’t do nothing. 
  * Sure thing, sir. Our team will come as of today. When is it convenient for us to stop by? 
  * (on the phone) Ideally, tonight at 10pm would be perfect. I would be able to show you around and give you evidence. It’s on 490, Fulton Street. Please, help us. 
  * We’ll be there. 10pm, Fulton Street. Meet you there. 



Erin hung up the phone and wrote down the address as well as all the elements Virgil Hammersmith had given her. She started thinking, while drawing smiley ghosts around the informations in the notebook, that this case was going to be a major case in the Ghostbusters history. A destroyed factory without explanation, three underground floors boarded up and unexplained circumstances? Something forthrightly disturbing was going on up there in Williamsburg and she would clear this out with Abby, Patty and Jillian. 

Erin started googling the story of this factory and uncovered some old paper clips and online articles about the devastating fire. Hundreds of people lost their jobs and a few witnesses testified that they had seen weird human figures wandering around the premisces. One of them described : « a tall and dark shadowy presence » while, Debbie Patterson from Staten Island corroborated in the New York Post that she had seen : « a tall man with a diformed face and green feet walking around the building being devored by flames » . 

As Erin hit the print button on her browser page, Jillian barged in, her hands full with coffee cups and paper bags. « Will you help me, Erin, or I swear I will reduce  your ion particles with my ecto-blaster laser gun! » 

« Is that a threat? » shouted Erin, with a mocking laughter, giving Holtzmann a playful wink which she answered with an entertained smile. « You do realize that you have your geeky nerdy marmot eyes right now? What are you on now? », Erin acknowledged this with a sign to come over to the desk which Jillian did immediately, dropping a giant coffee mug and a couple pink and white donuts on the desk. Erin smoothly brushed her hand and moved it back on the mouse, clearing her voice apprehensively. She explained the all Williamsburg Factory case to Jillian who adjusted her goggles on her nose with curiosity and impatience.

  * Wait, does this means I need to clean the toys for tonight? 
  * Pardon? (Erin turned to look at her, as in shock) 
  * The babies, the weapons, my proud and joy, whatever you want to call them beauties. 
  * Oh! Ah! Oh! Yes, please do. (Erin slapped Jillian’s thigh as she was walking away and then, shyly raised her hand to get a high five, giggling with embarassment) 
  * You’re a nutcase, Gilbert. (Gives her a high five anyway with her hands covered in coffee)
  * You disgusting weirdo! 
  * You love me!
  * No, I don’t. Go away from me, step away from my clean stuff.
  * Yes, you do. Your shit is a nightmarish mayhem. Call Abby and Patty!
  * No, I most certainly don’t. Mind your own chaos, Holtz! Will do.
  * Yeah… you definately do. (she winked at Erin and pointed her finger at her)
  * Just… just go to… work, whatever. Damn. 



Erin grabs the phone, still staring at Jillian trying to look annoyed, and dialed Abby’s number. « Abby? Get Patty and come here, we’re in business! » 


End file.
